Heatwave
by Looneyman
Summary: One shot based on the classic Heatwave scenario. How will the Looney Tunes cope in a Heatwave? No flames please


(A/N: Just a quick one shot that I thought up while I was at work today. It's a tried and tested recipe that I've seen in several sections, the classic 'Heatwave' scenario. A golden Oldie I'm sure. I'm still continuing my other stories but I'm short on time at the moment, more on that at the end. Out of pure interest, it takes place after Rise of FoxFang but will be before the next FoxFang episode.)

Disclaimer: You know the score; I don't own the Looney Tunes, Warner Brothers do. I own some of the characters.

**Heatwave **

Sylvester was settling down in his own house preparing for bed. He was lying down on his bed with a glass of water next to him. Penelope was staying the night in another room. He looked around his room and looked at the radio on his table. It was an old style radio but was still fully functional. Sylvester leaned over and reached for the tuning dial.

"Might as well see what the weather will be like tomorrow." Sylvester muttered. He tuned the radio and eventually found the weather station.

"And for the weather tomorrow. We advise you to buy some fans as soon as possible as tomorrow will be the start of a massive heatwave. Scientist's recon that it will be the hottest heatwave seen for over 200 years." The radio said. Sylvester scoffed.

"Huh, a heatwave that hot will only come when I've lost all 9 of my lives." Sylvester muttered. He drank the glass of water next to him and had one last look around the room. As he looked around the room, he saw Penelope standing in the doorway. He gestured her to enter and she did so.

"What were you talking about just then?" Penelope asked, sitting on the end of Sylvester's bed.

"The radio said something about a heatwave tomorrow." Sylvester replied.

"A heatwave?" Penelope asked.

"Apparently, but I doubt it looking at the weather outside." Sylvester replied, looking out of the window. It was quite cold and there were a few spots of rain.

"Well, we will just have to wait and see." Penelope said.

"Yep, we'll find out tomorrow." Sylvester replied.

* * *

The radio forecast turned out to be right, the next morning was unbearably hot. Daffy went outside his house sweating like a leaky tap.

"Phew, wonder how hot it is." Daffy said to himself. He took out a thermometer and held it into the air. The mercury reached 256 degrees Fahrenheit before the thermometer exploded, covering Daffy in hot mercury. His feathers' burst into flames as soon as the mercury came into contact with them.

"ARRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Daffy screamed. He ran back into the house and ran straight for the bathroom, where Melissa had just run a bath. Before she could step in, Daffy ran past her and jumped into the bath. The flames were extinguished but the heat evaporated all the water. Melissa glared at him.

"Can I ask what the meaning of that was?" Melissa asked. Daffy looked at her.

"My feathers caught fire." Daffy replied, showing Melissa his arm. It was badly burnt from the mercury. Melissa's expression changed.

"It's that hot out there?" Melissa asked.

"The thermometer reached 256 degrees and then exploded." Daffy replied. Melissa turned the taps for the bath back on and sat in the bath next to Daffy.

"If it's that hot, perhaps we should head to the pool this afternoon." Melissa suggested.

"In this heat, the pool will have evaporated as well." Daffy protested. Melissa turned off the hot tap so only cold water was coming out.

"I see your point." Melissa replied.

"There's got to be some way of keeping cool in this weather." Daffy said.

"We'll find a way." Melissa replied. She had forgotten about the running tap and the bath was now overflowing. The overflowing water found its way into the living room, where their adopted son Zach was reading a newspaper article about how FoxFang had rescued Bugs and Lola.

"Wow, whoever this FoxFang is, he's one cool guy. I want to be like him." Zach said to himself. He then felt the cold water at his feet. He looked down and saw water around the whole living room.

"Daffy, did you overfill the kitchen sink again?" Zach asked. Melissa then realised the tap was still running and turned it off.

"My bad." Melissa muttered.

* * *

Tweety and Aaooga could feel the heat in their birdhouse. They had full air conditioning in their house but it was still too hot. Becky was sitting in her cot sweating heavily. Aaooga was next to the cot, also sweating heavily. Tweety came through with three glasses of water, each filled to the brim with ice. Becky's glass was smaller but was still heavy on the ice. It also had a small straw for her to drink out of. Tweety handed out the drinks to everyone and they were quickly gulped down.

"Thanks, but I'm still hot." Aaooga said.

"I'm still hot as well. I've never felt this much heat." Tweety replied.

"I hope Becky will be ok." Aaooga said.

"I know, the heat can't really be doing her feather condition any good." Tweety replied. Becky was sweating again. She was looking at her parents intently, as if she wanted something.

"I know you're too hot. We are as well." Aaooga said reassuringly.

"Any ideas on how we can cool down?" Tweety asked.

"Perhaps we could hide in the fridge at the supermarket." Aaooga suggested jokingly. Tweety laughed.

"You'd be used to that temperature, living in Tibet before." Tweety replied jokingly. Aaooga smiled.

"Any sane ideas?" Aaooga asked.

"I'm sure something will turn up." Tweety replied.

* * *

Sylvester and Penelope were sitting inside trying to keep cool. They were in the lounge with the large ceiling fan spinning at maximum speed. Both of them were sweating bucket loads. Sylvester was sulking about the fact that he was wrong about the heatwave not coming.

"Sufferin Succotash! How hot is it?" Sylvester asked.

"I don't know. I've never been this hot." Penelope replied.

"Any ideas on how we can keep cool?" Sylvester asked. He stood up to get some drinks but slipped on the puddle of sweat that had accumulated on the floor. Penelope giggled slightly before helping him up.

"Are you ok?" Penelope asked. Sylvester rubbed his head.

"A bruised head but I'm fine otherwise." Sylvester replied.

"What happened?" Penelope asked.

"I slipped." Sylvester replied.

"As for your question, perhaps a dip in the pool will cool us off." Penelope suggested.

"Won't that pool have evaporated?" Sylvester asked.

"Yeah you're right, and everyone else will have had the same idea anyway." Penelope replied.

"Who would have an idea?" Sylvester asked.

"If anyone has an idea, it would be Bugs." Penelope replied.

* * *

In Bugs' burrow, Bugs, Lola and Jessica were in an underground swimming pool that was built in their burrow. The pool was fairly large so they could have parties and there were several separate pools. The whole area was air-conditioned and was extremely cool. Bugs was swimming in the main pool wearing some swim shorts. Lola was close behind in her swimsuit while Jessica was playing in the children's part of the pool in her swimsuit. They had learned about the heatwave and had decided to spend the day in the pool. Bugs reached the end of the pool. Lola soon arrived next to him.

"Do you think we should've invited the others?" Lola asked.

"I suppose we should've. They are in the middle of a heatwave after all." Bugs replied. They hadn't noticed Jessica come out of the pool and walk over to them.

"There's no reason why we can't invite them." Jessica said. Bugs and Lola turned and looked at her. Bugs smiled.

"You're right. We should invite them." Bugs replied. Lola climbed out of the pool.

"Shall I ring everyone then?" Lola asked.

"Why not, we could have a huge party." Bugs replied. They were interrupted by the sound of an explosion.

"What was that?" Jessica asked.

"I'll check." Bugs replied. He climbed out of the pool and walked out of the room. Jessica then felt herself getting hotter.

"Are you getting hotter mum?" Jessica asked.

"Now that you've asked, yes I am." Lola replied. Bugs walked back into the room with a sad look on his face.

"Bad news guys, the air-conditioning has just exploded." Bugs said. Lola and Jessica looked shocked.

"So we're going to boil?" Jessica asked.

"I hope not." Lola replied.

"What do we do now?" Jessica asked.

"Well, the pool isn't an option." Lola replied.

"Unless we wanna make rabbit soup." Bugs joked. Lola and Jessica glared at him

"That wasn't funny!" Lola shouted.

* * *

Porky and Petunia were walking around the industrial estate of the town. Petunia was pushing a blue baby carriage, which contained three piglets, two boys and one girl. Porky was pulling a battery-powered freezer on wheels behind him. The door was open in an attempt to keep everyone cool, but it was still hot enough to burn Porky's skin.

"Golly, I wonder how wa-wa-hot it is." Porky muttered.

"How should I know?" Petunia asked in frustration. She looked at the piglets in the carriage. They were sweating buckets.

"If we d-d-don't keep cool, our kids will d-d-cook." Porky said.

"I know, but what can we do?" Petunia asked. They heard a rumbling nearby.

"What's t-t-that sound?" Porky asked.

"It's coming from the ice lolly factory." Petunia replied. They turned and looked at the factory. It was swelling to a huge size. Before anyone could act, the factory exploded and several thousand gallons of multi-coloured water came flowing out of the ruined factory. Porky and Petunia were narrowly missed but as the water passed, Porky touched it to test the temperature.

"It's fr-fr-cold." Porky remarked. Petunia looked at the scene and smiled.

"I know how to cool down. Let's head home and grab our swimming gear." Petunia said.

"Ok. Porky replied. As they ran back home, the flood of water went towards the centre of town. None of the buildings were destroyed but the town was turned into one giant swimming pool. Bugs, Lola and Jessica heard the rushing water from their burrow, as did everyone else in the town. Before long, everyone was in the huge pool in their swimsuits.

"I don't know what happened, but it doesn't really matter." Melissa said as she swam around in the liquid.

"Is this a mass of melted icicle pops?" Zach asked as he swam around. Jessica suddenly dragged him under playfully.

"Does it matter? Let's have fun." Jessica replied when they both surfaced.

"Forget my morals, I'm having fun." Sylvester shouted as he swam around. He then felt someone splashing him. He looked behind him and saw Tweety and Aaooga. Becky was next to them in an inflatable ring.

"Not often we see you in water Sylvester." Tweety remarked.

"When it's this hot, I'd happily throw away all my morals." Sylvester replied, splashing Tweety back. Bugs then saw Porky and Petunia in the water with their three kids in inflatable rings. He and Lola swam over to them.

"H guys, are those your kids?" Bugs asked.

"Yep, meet Jim, Sam and Christine" Petunia replied.

"Any idea how this happened?" Lola asked.

"The l-l-lolly factory exploded." Porky asked.

"They won't be repairing that any time soon." Bugs remarked. He then got splashed by Daffy.

"Who cares, let's enjoy it while we can." Daffy shouted. Everyone continued to have fun in the water until the heatwave ended that night.

(A/N: Hope you enjoyed that. Please tell me how I did. I'm finishing at my college soon happy dance so I should be uploading much quicker than I have been. On a different note, if you haven't seen already, I've created a Duck Dodgers C2 to place all Duck Dodgers related fics. Anyway, read and review please.)


End file.
